Cerámica del antiguo Egipto
Se han hallado en Egipto hermosos objetos de cerámica pertenecientes a sus más remotas civilizaciones, en las pinturas de sus cámaras sepulcrales se han descubierto representaciones del arte del alfarero, modelando vasijas a torno, que se remontan por lo menos a la dinastía IV (unos dos mil ochocientos años antes de Cristo). Introducción thumb|Egyptian, Dynasty 13 - 17, 1800 - 1550 thumb|right| thumb||Vaso canopo. Como ciencia auxiliar de la arqueología, ha servido para conocer el desarrollo regional y sobre todo el comercio y el desarrollo de la tecnología de este período de la historia. En el Egipto predinástico, además, se han encontrado restos de cerámica así como de otros artefactos, pertenecientes al levante mediterráneo [http://www.digitalegypt.ucl.ac.uk/foreignrelations/palestinepotteryinnegade.html Branislav Andelkovic, 1995. The Relations between Early Bronze Age I Canaanites and Upper Egyptians, Belgrade, p. 58, map 2]. Branislav Andelkovic, 2002. Southern Canaan as an Egyptian Protodynastic Colony. Cahiers Caribéens d`Egyptologie 3-4: 75-92., que evidencian la amplitud de los contactos de la cultura Naqada. Por otro lado, también se han encontrado artefactos egipcios de la época en CanaánBranislav Andelkovic, 1995, pp. 68-69, map 1; Branislav Andelkovic 2002. y otras regiones de oriente próximo, incluyendo Tell Brak[http://www.digitalegypt.ucl.ac.uk/seals/mapcompare.html Places where cylinder seals similar to that from Naqada tomb 1863 have been found]., Uruk y Susa[http://www.digitalegypt.ucl.ac.uk/seals/meso.html Dominique Collon, 1987. First Impressions, Cylinder Seals in the Ancient Near East, London, pp. 13-14], en Mesopotamia. Las vasijas esmaltadas con barniz cobrizo estaban en uso ya desde la dinastía XII (unos dos mil años a. C.) y anteriormente, en los almacenes subterráneos de la Pirámide escalonada de Saqqara (hacia 2650 a. C.) se emplearon asimismo plaquetas esmaltadas para revestimiento interior de los muros. Las figuritas llamadas respondientes (Ushebti) y varios amuletos de Pasta egipcia (pasta esmaltada de color azul verdoso) abundan en las tumbas del Imperio Nuevo. Las formas de vasijas funerarias más utilizadas, a juzgar por los hallazgos, debieron ser los vasos canopos (semicónicos u ovoideos y con tapa, que remata en cabeza de divinidad) y la copa con forma de flor de loto abierta, sencillas decoraciones y algún jeroglífico inciso o pintado. Los ceramistas egipcio usaron la esteatita (la variedad denominada soapstone) esculpiendo las pequeñas piezas, vasos, amuletos, deidades, o animales, siendo las primeras piezas de los egipcios que recubrían con un esmalte, desde la cultura badarian Ancient Egyptian Materials and Industries. Escrito por A. Lucas. p178.. Descubren también el arte de cubrir la cerámica con un esmalte vítreo. El uso principal de esta pasta vítrea es el de imitar una piedra semipreciosa, y con una técnica similar desarrollaron los primeros pigmentos. Sistema Viena El sistema Viena (Vienna System), es un sistema de clasificación visual de la cerámica del Egipto antiguo y de las zonas geográficas adyacentes. Se redactó en la ciudad homónima en las reuniones celebradas durante el 1980, entre Dorothea Arnold, Manfred Bietak, Janine Bourriau, Helen and Jean Jaquet and Hans Åke-Nördstrom.Vienna System. Archaeowiki.Nordtsröm, Hans-Åke and Bourriau, Janine 1993, "4. The Vienna System", Chapter 4 in Ceramic Technology: Clays and Fabrics, Fascicle 2 in Arnold, Dorothea and Bourriau, Janine (eds) 1993, An Introduction to Ancient Egyptian Pottery, Archäologisches Institut Abteilung Kairo Sondershrift 17, Mainz am Rhein: Philipp von Zabern, 1993, pp.168-182, pls. I-VII. ISBN 3805306237 * tipo cerámico elaborado con arcilla del Nilo, Nile Silt Fabrics (inicialmente designado como "Nile Fabrics"). Contituye la cerámica más común y normalmente de fines utilitarios. En algunas ocasiones y sobre todo en el imperio nuevo (1,550-1,069 a. C ), se presenta decorada con el color azul. La elaboración se determina en los periodos Amratiense (o Naqada I), Gerzeense (O Naqada II) decayendo hacia el final del predinástico Tipos de Cerámica según Petrie. * la cerámica elaborada con las margas, (the Marl Fabrics). Cerámica más refinada y frecuentemente bruñida. EL “SISTEMA VIENA”: UN SISTEMA DE CLASIFICACIÓN DE LAS CERÁMICAS DEL ANTIGUO EGIPTO Este sistema se basa en los materiales añadidos que presenta la pasta, observados a simple vista, y las impurezas que presenta la pasta. Prédinástico Merimdense (o Merimde Beni-Salame) es la denominación de la primera cultura que surge en el Bajo Egipto, en el periodo neolítico, a finales del VI milenio a. C. y perdura prácticamente durante todo el V milenio a. C., siendo contemporánea de las culturas Fayum A y Nabta Playa. Su nombre lo toma de los arcaicos asentamientos de Merimde, situados al sudeste del Delta en la margen occidental del Nilo. La cerámica fue elaborada en barro y paja. La incipiente actividad artística se refleja en figurillas de terracota representando ganado vacuno, y en la célebre cabeza de ídolo del Museo Egipcio de El Cairo. Esta cerámica presenta influencias con la de Palestina y oriente medio EGIPTO NEOLÍTICO PREDINÁSTICO. La cerámica Badariense está muy bien elaborada, con recipientes de pared muy delgada y gran calidad; eran de tonos rojizos, marrones, o negros, aunque la más característica era de color rojo con el borde superior y el interior en negro. Elaborada principalmente por las mujeres y sin torno. Muchas de las vasijas están bruñidas, es en este período cuando se comienzan con la decoración con óxidos, represnetado patrones geométricos, animales, barcos o figuras humanas.The Pottery of Ancient Egypt. by Mark Andrews. Egyptian Black Top Pot-8198.jpg|4000 a. C. Black Topped Red Pottery o Cerámica Roja de Borde Negro (B-ware) Las láminas de la clasificación de Petrie de la Cerámica Roja de Borde Negro (B-ware) (Petrie y Quibell, 1896: Láminas XVIII a XXI; Petrie, 1921: Láminas I a VIII) podemos verlas en el siguiente enlace Láminas Black Topped Corpus Petrie 1921 . Museo Nacional de Historia Natural del Instituto Smithsoniano. Egyptian Black Top Pot-1803.jpg|4000 a. C. Museo Nacional de Historia Natural del Instituto Smithsoniano. Egypte louvre 316.jpg Predynastic boat vase opt451x456 Edgerton-1927 AJSLp121.jpg|Predynastic boat as depicted on pottery vase in "Ancient Egyptian Ships and Shipping" by William F. Edgerton. Esos colores rojizos se deben al tipo de arcilla elegida, y el color negro se debía al sistema de cocción de las piezas de cerámica. El sistema de cocción a fuego abierto, en el cual las piezas se ponían a cocer boca abajo, por lo que el "borde" de estas se ennegrecía debido a la acción reductora del fuego, y al estar invertidas, el aire no podía penetrar en el interior de la vasija, por lo que la arcilla no se oxidaba, y no adquiría esa coloración rojiza. Pasta egipcia *' ' Lá cerámica vidriada egipcia, Pasta egípcia, o Faenza silícea es una material cerámico de acabado exterior vítreo, que no proviene propiamente de la arcillaAncient Egyptian materials and technology. Escrito por Paul T. Nicholson, Ian Shaw. Having not been made from clay it is often not classed as pottery. Some dictionaries, though not the OED, have definitions of pottery that specify the use of clay, eg: "Pottery: Ware, such as vases, pots, bowls, or plates, shaped from moist clay and hardened by heat". http://www.thefreedictionary.com/pottery. According to some sources it is not strictly a ceramic either. Nevertheless, it is usually discussed as a ceramic, and included in surveys of pottery in the period, despite the technical difference., que se realizaba en la antigüedad. Los egipcios fueron los primeros en realizar este trabajo, para lo cual utilizaron compuestos de sosa, que se encuentran en grandes cantidades en las zonas desérticas del Cercano Oriente. Se descubrió que al añadir a la mezcla minerales con cobre, resultaban vidriados de azul brillante y turquesa, cuyo color vibrante es irresistiblemente bello, a este esmalte y pasta cerámica se le denomina Pasta Egipcia. Se han encontrado cuentas de collar y restos de cerámica elaborados con fayenza en tumbas de épocas tan antiguas como el periodo predinástico de Egipto, en las culturas Naqada (3500-3200 a. C.) Petrie Museum of Egyptian Archaeology. Period - Naqada II (3200BCE-3500BCE) UC5060. La amplia difusión, como material exportado e incluso de elaboración local, de esta técnica se ve en todo el mundo civilizado de la época como puede ser Mesopotamia, en todo el mediterráneo e incluso en lugares tan remotos como Escocia. Nicholson and Peltenburg 2000.Stone and Thomas 1956. The Use and Distribution of Faience in the Ancient East and Prehistoric Europe, Proceedings of the Prehistoric Society, London 22, 37–84.–142. Imagen:30th dynasty Egyptian bird faience.jpg Imagen:PalaceInlays-NubiansPhilistineAmoriteSyrianAndHittite-Compilation-MuseumOfFineArtsBoston.png Imagen:Egypte louvre 240 bol.jpg|Pasta Egipcia Imagen:00016.jpg|Pasta Egipcia Imagen:00020.jpg|Pasta Egipcia Imagen:00013.jpg|Pasta Egipcia Imagen:Hippo william 2346327476.jpg Imagen:Faience plate .jpg Imagen:Cosmetics case Egypt.jpg Imagen:Djoser-FuneraryWallDecoration MetropolitanMuseum.png|Wall decoration from the pharaoh Djoser's funerary complex. Piezas especiales Gran número de moldes para realizar pan se han encontrado en los distintos yacimientos arqueológicos, constituyendo una pieza singular en si misma. El siguiente en frecuencia son las jarras rojas de cerveza (red-ware jars). Cocción thumb|right| En los inicios como es habitual el sistema de cocción sería el de cocción al aire, fuegos simples al descubierto. Se han localizado en el Tell el-Amarna, algunos hornos localizados en casas acomodadas, fuera de los propios talleres, lo que hace suponer que la fabricación de cerámica era una practica habitual en la sociedad.El antiguo Egipto: historia de una civilización. Escrito por Barry J. Kemp. p 378 Escritura thumb|Inscripción copta. Durante años, la inscripción conocida más antigua era la Paleta de Narmer, encontrada durante excavaciones en Hieracómpolis (nombre actual, Kom el-Ahmar) en 1890, datada en el 3150 a. C. Hallazgos arqueológicos recientes revelan que los símbolos grabados en la cerámica de Gerzeh, del año 3250 a. C., se asemejan al jeroglífico tradicional. En 1998 un equipo arqueológico alemán bajo el mando de Günter Dreyer, que excavaba la tumba U-j en la necrópolis de Umm el-Qaab de Abidos, que perteneció a un rey del predinástico, recuperó trescientos rótulos de arcilla inscritos con jeroglíficos y fechados en el período de Naqada III-a, en el siglo XXXIII a. C.Discovery Channel, diciembre de 2005. Véase también *Sistema Viena *Pasta egipcia *Escultura egipcia Enlaces externos *The Origins of the Potter's Wheel by Victor Bryant. Ceramics Today Categoría:Arte del Antiguo Egipto categoría:Cerámica Egipcia Egipto